


Endearment

by sebalizzy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebalizzy/pseuds/sebalizzy
Summary: A collection of drabbles, exploring the relationship between Sebastian Michaelis and Elizabeth Midford.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Elizabeth Midford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Endearment

1\. As the years pass, it is with trepidation that Sebastian only realizes he has fallen in love with the Lady Midford when he notices faint wrinkles marring his features, the ghost of white hairs starting to appear, and his eyes turning from crimson to brown. What astonishes him the most is the absence of the contract seals that once adorned his hand and master’s eye. This is why demons cannot fall in love. For they become mortal once they do.

2\. “I haven’t come across a single personal item in here,” the Queen’s butler commented as he, Ciel, the author, the gardener, and the chef rummaged through the deceased butler’s room. Nothing in the room had been found besides the many cats Sebastian had kept hidden in his wardrobe. The key or nothing of personal interest would have been found in Sebastian’s room save for a pink bonnet hidden in the very back of the wardrobe.

3\. After finding out he was hurt and that he had nothing to sleep in, Elizabeth went straight to Nina to get his measurements and spent over an hour choosing the perfect gift for him, finally settling on a frilly nightgown. She beamed with delight as she watched him shrug it on over the pajamas Bard had lent him that were too short on him. She was right. Sebastian looked cute no matter what he wore, but he looked even cuter in cute clothes!

4\. A soul as dark as Ciel’s makes a satisfying meal, deep, rich and as sweet as a luxurious chocolate cake. A pure soul like Lady Elizabeth’s tastes fiery and astringent, inedible by demon standards. However, Sebastian can never have enough of her soul’s acrid taste even if every time he kisses her, her kiss burns hotter than all of the nine realms of hell combined.

5\. Most would run away and cry with fear upon seeing his monstrous true form, but Elizabeth did not shudder as she pressed her rosebud lips against the scaly skin of his muzzle. He was beautiful, so beautiful that she wanted to make it so he would never forget it.

6\. During one of his nightly patrols on the estate he overheard her nightly prayers to the Heavenly Father. He was astonished to find that she not only prayed to God to keep her family safe, but him as well. This was something no one had done for him before. He never had anyone pray for him or be concerned at all with his immortal soul. Sebastian felt a tinge of a gut-wrenching sensation in that moment. It was a feeling he could not name, foreign and completely unknown to him.

Ever since that night he would stand just outside her door, listening as her nightly prayers remained the same. It was on the sixth night when her door was left ajar. He felt the same gut-wrenching sensation as he heard his young lady say, “We can pray together, Sebastian. Come here. Sit by me.”

7\. Elizabeth visits more often ever since she became attached to the cat in the garden of the Phantomhive estate, forcing Ciel to keep it, much to Sebastian’s delight and Ciel’s displeasure. Ciel looks on in disgust as he watches his cousin and butler bond and coo over Lady Artemis and her newborn kittens.

8\. Even the sweet melodies of green finches and linnet birds could not compare to Elizabeth’s laughter. Lady Elizabeth’s laughter was the epitome of the gentle heat of Spring. March daffodils bloomed in her kindness and her light. If only Chronos would cease time for Demeter’s daughter. That soft sound could have played for eternity in the caverns of Athens, on the island of Sicily. Sebastian was astonished to find that he would not have minded that one bit.

9\. Elizabeth catches him watching her more often. At first she worries she may have upset him in some way, but his smiles are just as polite as ever and his gaze is not of displeasure. She could be mistaken and it may only seem that way to her because she has taken more notice of him. Either way, hell would break loose if her mother were to find out. She decides to ignore the situation for now, unaware that her kindness and her light remind the demon of the home he once had in heaven.

10\. Sebastian wears the nightgown Lizzy gave to him at night despite not needing to sleep. Even into the modern era Sebastian still wears the nightgown Elizabeth gave to him when she was very young. He doesn’t sleep, but he wears it without fail every night since it brings their daughter so much joy to see her father dressed in the cute nightgown as he reads her a bedtime story.

11\. The true definition of Hell is not necessarily a place where the screams of the damned could be heard as they suffer unyielding pain. It is coming to know something so true and beautiful and never being able to have it. He was all too familiar with this. After all, demons are always prone to want things they simply cannot and should not have. However, this doesn’t stop him from imagining. She would be warm, so warm in his arms. Her light radiating with enough heat to melt the stone cold cavern of his heart.

12\. She has had the pleasure of tasting the award winning meals prepared by the Queen’s prized chefs. She has been to the best restaurants in all of France, Italy, and America. No matter what expensive ingredients the chefs use or how delicious critics claim the meals to be, Lizzy thinks Sebastian’s food and sweets are the best in the entire world.

13\. The arguments and petty squabbles that had been nonexistent before Elizabeth became the lady of the house were increasing in time and volume day by day to the displeasure of Ciel’s ears. The butler and the Countess Phantomhive often clashed on various topics, from what Ciel would wear every morning to the preparations for dinner. At this rate he was sure to go deaf. Ciel, at the age of 19, never expected to be living with his parents again. He felt more like their child than a spouse or master being fussed over like this. Ciel sighed in relief as the pair finally came to an agreement. It looked like he would be wearing the blue outfit today. 

“Honestly, these two should get a room already,” Ciel groaned under his breath as another argument ensued. Another hour would be wasted as the two mother birds argued over which hairstyle would suit him best.

14\. Every time her mother comes to visit she makes Sebastian comb his hair back nice and neat. As soon as her mother is gone, Lizzy ruffles his hair back to its original state. Although her mother despises Sebastian’s unruly hair, Elizabeth prefers the butler’s bird nest of hair since it suits him the best.

15\. They pray together night after night after Ciel retires to bed. What once had been her nightly ritual is now a nightly ritual they both share. At first it took some time for him to be able to pray, but with her guidance he could now pray with ease. She prays for his safety and well-being with a genuine smile on her face. He does the same for her with complete and total sincerity. 

“Please, for the love that you hold for everything that is good on earth, please keep Lady Elizabeth safe.”

It is then that a name for the gut-wrenching sensation he felt every night since he heard her pray for the first time came to mind.

 _Endearment_.

16\. Elizabeth hums a pleasant lullaby as she works on embroidering a handkerchief, watching her husband paint the walls of the nursery. He hadn’t allowed her to even lift a finger throughout these past six months even though she tried to reassure him that she was only pregnant, not invalid, but the former butler would have none of it. After all, what kind of husband would he be if he couldn’t provide for his wife?

17\. He is indebted to her. She saved him from an eternal starvation, so he protects and watches over her in her next life, the life after that, and so on and so forth. He made sure she was utterly happy in each life. She never remembered him, but that was just fine with the demon. She had done so much for him that it made sense he would be the only one to remember her. A human’s life flashes by in an instant for him, but the agonizing pain he feels each time upon her death forever remains.

18\. Sebastian is the perfect butler. He obeys every order given by his master without fail. He is a callous and malicious creature, far from the saint Elizabeth believes him to be. He is not kind, but with the way she smiles and compliments him, he likes to believe that he is.

19\. She writes letter after letter, struggling to put her feelings on paper. She mutters under her breath as her fingers tremble, pen marring the virgin paper with ink. Elizabeth had no reason to be so nervous. It wasn’t as if she would ever let Sebastian see these letters. She spent her day writing all of her feelings toward him in letters she would never send. He would never have any idea just how much she truly loved him.

20\. Lizzy was delightfully surprised when her beloved asked her for a dance right after Ciel had refused to dance with her. When she danced with him she felt as though they were the only ones in the room. She was positive she would never forget this night. He was charismatic, magnetic, and the kind of man her mother told her to stay away from for a man like Sebastian Michaelis is the devil.

21\. Her father’s current employer’s home was filled with momentos. Kryselle, the name she had chosen for herself, envied the old man. She didn’t have any. Her father likened such things to a graveyard; a memorial to lives lost, so she was forced to leave everything behind everytime a job was finished, her name included. As much as she resented her father’s employers for the items and people they got to enjoy and cherish, she slightly resented her father more. Kryselle could never understand why her father continued living with a ghost of a woman she couldn’t even remember. Even after over a century had passed he kept the same three items, a girlish pink bonnet, a frilly nightgown, and an intricate embroidered handkerchief.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple headcanon list for my instagram account, but it turned into something more. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
